trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Avery Eron
- Dream= }} |caption = A quote from your character goes here }} Introduction Avery is part of this fanfiction RP: http://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Homestuck-RP/127462/ Personality Avery loves and trusts just about everyone she meets, especially if they're animal-related. But when angered, she enjoys beating the shit out of whoever made her mad. It is a rare occasion where she shows her anger, because she tries to keep it hiden. Her main reaction is saying "Die in a house fire." or, in the troll version, "Die in a hive fire." Biography Avery and her sister (known to everyone as Doll Girl) were abandoned by their mother at an early age, though her sister about three years earlier. No one knows for sure how Avery found her way to her long-lost sister, but they had an adorable sisterly reunion. In her absence, however, Doll Girl began collecting and making the very thing she was named after (no, not girls, silly). This caused the girls to drift apart because of doll-related pranks (mostly performed by the older of the two), leaving Avery in her room with her stuffed animals and occasional pet and Doll Girl to make dolls to fill a void no one else knows about. Avery discovered Pesterchum at age seven. MA was the first troll and being she ever talked to, and they became quick friends. Then Avery met Socia Patherica , Kyan Deitrich, and Rush Deitrich. She quickly gained their trust, and she quickly let them gain hers. After meeting the kids, more trolls met up with her, and they all became friends (some just acquaintances). Session Avery is a Believer of Sound. This may be linked to the her vivid imagination and love of music. A Believer is an active class that needs the influence of others for most of their actions. Whether it's giving them a major clue about the game or just being a friend, Believers almost always need help. Sound players have control over exactly what it sounds like: sound. Though it sounds completely stupid, sound manipulation is actually important. The Land of Music and Belief is a colorful land filled with ridiculously idiotic creatures. At first, Avery believes she's dreaming and LOMAB is what her imagination looks like. Though Stripeytassprite proves this to be untrue, Avery still points it out to her friends. Unlike what the title says, there is no music in LOMAB. Once the Denizen is defeated, the music will return, and the consorts will rejoice through music. Stripeytassprite is Avery's cranky-yet-caring kernelsprite. Starting out as being the prototype of Avery's playful and communicative kitten, Vantas, he quickly learned the ropes of human language and started to curse others out. After Avery prototyped her beloved stuffed tiger, she began to remember everything from Avery's childhood. Though she never stated this fact, she tried to keep it hiden by seeming angry and cranky all the time. But this just made her seem like a huge asshole, so she eventually just ignores anything related to Avery's past. Avery's choice of clothing differs as she heads throughout the game, but rotates around a similar theme: a hoodie, t-shirt, shorts, and comfortable shoes. At the beginning of the game, she had normal clothes, then upgraded her ponytail to a PONYTOP. Then her hoodie was alchemized into a TIGGIE, then a WINGIE. Relationships *'Socia Patherica' - Good girl. Best friend. When she needs someone to talk to, Socia's her girl. The trolls think they are Moirails, whatever the crud that is. *'Kyan Deitrich'- Nice boy. Good friend. Though they don't talk much, Avery and Kyan are tight. Whenever they talk, good advice for whatever field comes from it. *'Ryan Deitric'h- Good boy. Nice friend. These two don't talk much, but they care for each other's wellbeing. *'Cateni Pormyn'- This troll is one of Avery's favorites, mostly because she met her first and was introduced to the others through her. They both enjoy art, and they send each other their creations on a daily basis. *'Doll Girl'- Though a first look will have people thinking these two are cold and distant from each other, they really do love each other. It just takes several years for them to realize this fact. *'Vantas'- Good cat. Not-so-good friend. Vantas is a dear, sweet, precious kitty, but he has a littermouth (that's pottymouth in cat talk, for all you illiterate douchemuffins). *'Stripey'- Avery's beloved stuffed tiger. It's the only reminder of her mother, though Avery doesn't see Stripey as that. She sees the tiger as her first friend, and a gateway to sanity when a doll 'miraculously' finds its way into the former's room. Trivia * Little-known, arguably irrelevant facts about your character go here. Gallery Extra pictures of your character go here. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Averon The Awesome